


Breach of Contract

by creepy_shetan



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: comment_fic, Drabble and a Half, Gen, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by one of Testament's story mode endings.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/1/30 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach of Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Despite the consuming pain, he couldn't turn away from the sight of her hair changing from blue to purple, or that of her warm eyes and expressive face losing every trace of emotion.

With each moment that passed, Testament recognized less and less of the dirty limp form in his arms; part of him realized with piercing horror that it was like watching her die twice.

Another part of him, however, decided with unflinching clarity that it was only fair to make every worthless human-like creature who crossed his path also endure enough suffering for two deaths in order to perhaps one day equal this, their greatest atrocity -- even as he freed himself from any lingering sentiments for humanity to become a vengeful earthly ghost in search of justice, he hoped her unsullied spirit would forgive him and not witness his own transformation into an unrecognizable, filthy, lifeless Gear.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: author's choice, author's choice, give [him] a reason and [he'll] burn the world  
> The theme: 3 Sentences  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/402132.html?thread=66651860#t66669524) (fill #2).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
